


Shadow Broker

by troiing



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanmix, Heavy Angst, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troiing/pseuds/troiing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Liara-centric/POV Shiara fanmix set during ME2.  Works for Female or Male Shepard.  From her dealings with Cerberus to reuniting with Shepard.  A very angsty mix for very obvious reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow Broker

[Shadow Broker](http://8tracks.com/arwenthemuse/shadow-broker?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [arwenthemuse](http://8tracks.com/arwenthemuse?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

1\. i walk the line - halsey  
2\. fire rides (night version) - mø  
3\. nothing else matters - apocalyptica  
4\. cosmic love - florence + the machine  
5\. near light - ólafur arnalds  
6\. teeth - ed tullett  
7\. between the devil and the deep blue sea - xylø  
8\. i was lost without you - sam hullick  
9\. pressure suit - aqualung  
10\. how big, how blue, how beautiful - florence + the machine


End file.
